villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Subspace Army
The Subspace Army is the primary antagonistic force of the Subspace Emissary mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as members, together with much enemies. Headed by the Ancient Minister and under the guidance of Tabuu, its aim is to expand Subspace using Subspace Bombs and to pull areas of this world into it. Most of the enemies the player faces in the Subspace Emissary are members of the Subspace Army. Members *Tabuu is the true leader of the Subspace Army. He uses Master Hand (bound by Chains of Light) as a puppet to give orders. Only the Ancient Minister knows about Tabuu. *Ganondorf is the second-in-command of the Army, having technology to override the R.O.B.s' programming and holding dominance over a majority of the forces. He was not loyal to the Master Hand and wanted to usurp his rule over the world. *Bowser is the army's third-in-command, and only takes orders from Ganondorf and Master Hand himself. In contrast to Ganondorf's more administrative role, Bowser prefers catching Smashers, as well as using his personal force of Koopa Troopas to take on large assignments, such as assaulting King Dedede's castle. He was the only Smasher to be truly loyal to Master Hand, expressing sadness to see him defeated. On the other hand, he dislikes Ganondorf-even moreso when the latter betrayed him. *The Ancient Minister has a (reluctant) leadership role, commanding the R.O.B. Squad. His main task is to deploy Subspace Bombs around the world. However, he is subject to Ganondorf, Bowser, and Tabuu. After being shot many times by R.O.B.s controlled by Ganondorf, his robe was burned, showing his true identity as R.O.B. *Wario is a relatively low-ranking member, and does not seem to control anyone. He only does what he does (which is capturing various Smashers) because he feels like it. He did not care about the orders he received from Ganondorf or Master Hand, preferring to go his own way. He may have also been only a bounty hunter, with no real allegiance to Master Hand. *Prior to the opening, King Dedede attacked the Halberd at the same time Tabuu's forces did, preventing Meta Knight from defending the ship. While there is no evidence Dedede worked for the Subspace Army at any time, it's possible he was tricked by them into attacking the Halberd as a diversion. Forces The Subspace Army consists of a number of enemies, the Primids chief among them. These enemies are created from Shadow Bugs, which are dropped from the Halberd. The Subspace Army also controls the floating Isle of Ancients and the Subspace Gunship. The army's weapons, equipment, and troops are almost all stolen or copied. Mr. Game & Watch was used to create Shadow Bugs, which were then used to create a massive army as well as False Characters. Samus's Power Suit was apparently stolen, and Pikachu was used as a power supply. The Dark Cannon is the most powerful handheld weapon used by the Army, and these were distributed among its Smasher leaders. Major members The following were deployed in areas where they could do maximum damage, and were used in cases where Primids would not be enough. *Petey Piranha *Rayquaza *Ridley/Meta Ridley *Galleom *Duon *Porky Minch/King Statue Primids Primids are the Subspace Army's standard troops formed from clumps of Shadow Bugs. Their modest strength is made up for by large numbers. Specialization is also present, as there are: *Normal Primids *Scope Primids (Primids with firearms) *Sword Primids (Beam Sword-wielding Primids) *Boom Primids (armed with boomerangs) *Metal Primids (covered in heavy, reflective metal) *Fire Primids (can breathe fire) *Big Primids (composed of more Shadow Bugs and are three times as large as normal Primids) R.O.B. Squad In addition to their role as workers and bomb detonators, multiple types of R.O.B. defend the Isle of the Ancients: *R.O.B. Sentry *R.O.B. Launcher *R.O.B. Blaster *Giant R.O.B. (Only seen in a cutscene. It killed dozens of Pikmin, but was destroyed by Captain Falcon.) Koopa Troop Bowser commands a group of creatures from his own universe, composed of: *Koopa Troopas (and Koopa Paratroopas) *Goombas (and Giant Goombas) *Bullet Bills *Hammer Bros. Other Forces Other enemies found throughout the game (often limited to two or three areas) include: *Armank *Armight *Auroros *Autolance *Bombed *Borboras *Bucculus *Buckot *Bytan *Cymul *Feyesh *Floow *Gamyga *Glice *Glire *Glunder *Greap *Mite *Mizzo *Nagagog *Poppant *Puppit *Roader *Roturret *Shaydas *Shellpod *Spaak *Ticken *Towtows *Trowlon Traps In addition to sending troops at their foes, the Subspace Army is more than willing to set up some devious devices in their bid to conquer the world: *Amaranthine gas *Jyks *Quark Mines *Spaceshifting Wormholes *Ambushes * Category:Subspace Emissary